If $f(x) = 3x+2$ and $g(x) = (x-1)^2$, what is $f(g(-2))$?
Answer: We have $g(-2) = (-2-1)^2 = 9$, so $f(g(-2)) = f(9) = 3(9) +2 = \boxed{29}$.